No me dejes mikuxlen
by mikuylenlove
Summary: No me dejes...por favor, quedate conmigo, te amo... No! tu no puedes morir! te amo!


_**holiwiss! holap! he venido aqui para deja otro one-shot mio...TTuTT no es muy bueno pero espero que les guste...**_

_**sin mas que decir les dejo la historia:**_

_**Nota de la autora (n/a): vocaloid no me pertenece, hago esto con fines de diversion.**_

* * *

"_No me dejes" (mikuxlen)_

_En una cama de hospital, ella estaba allí…_

_Una joven de cabellos aquamarina y de 16 años yacía recostada y conectada a unas máquinas…_

_A su lado, sentado en una silla, estaba un joven rubio de 14 años de edad, mirándola detenidamente…_

_-Len, ¿Cómo ha estado Miku, todavía no despertó?- preguntaba una rubia idéntica al chico mientras entraba a la habitación._

_Len no contesto, solo se limitó a negar con su cabeza._

_-hmp-suspiro su hermana-avísame si algo sucede-y con eso ella salió de la habitación._

_El chico no volvió a decir nada solo se quedó callado, sumergido en sus pensamientos…_

_Ya habían pasado dos días desde el accidente, que dejo en coma a la aquamarina…_

_En esos momentos es se sentía triste, deprimido, no quería hablar con nadie…pues la chica que más amaba quizás no sobreviviría_

_Estaba totalmente devastado…en esos momentos se arrepentía…por no decirle sus sentimientos cuando tuvo la oportunidad…_

_*flashback*_

_(Una semana atrás)_

_-bueno, Miku-nee yo…m…mmm..Quería d-decirte q…yo…tu..-repetía len mirando su reflejo en el espejo de su cuarto-agh! No puedo hacerlo, me pongo muy nervioso-se lamentaba el rubio de ojos azules._

_-Len! Baja a desayunar!-grito Luka, desde la cocina._

_-ya voy!-grito el chico._

_Len bajo a desayunar y se encontró con todos sus compañeros (Kaito, Meiko, Rin, Luka, Gumi, Gakupo y Miku)._

_El chico se quedó viendo a la aquaverde por unos segundos, hasta que esta se dio cuenta de su mirada, y ella también lo miro…_

_En ese momento, el chico bajo la cabeza, no quería que ella lo viera ,pues estaba muy sonrojado._

_El joven se sentó en la mesa, y comenzó a desayunar con cuidado de no tropezar con la mirada de su querida verde-aqua._

_Luego del desayuno, los 4 vocaloid más jóvenes (Rin, Miku, Len, Gumi) tuvieron que irse a la escuela…_

_Llegando a clases Miku y Gumi tuvieron que irse a su salón, mientras los gemelos kagamine al suyo, mientras caminaban la rubia comenzó a entablar una conversación con su gemelo…_

_-Así que….ya te le confesaste a miku-nee?-pregunto la rubia_

_Len al escuchar eso abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojo._

_-bueno…etto…yo… No, aún no- dijo algo triste el kagamine_

_-y … ¿Qué esperas?-_

_-es…que…Simplemente no puedo y si me rechaza?-_

_-ay por dios! Deja de ser tan paranoico, y arriésgate!-replicaba su gemela_

_-pe..pero-_

_-sin "peros" , te le confesaras esta tarde…-_

_Las palabras de la chica fueron algo rudas, pero sorprendentemente le dieron ánimos._

_-bueno, entonces, hoy le diré a Miku que me gusta…-sonrojo tiernamente el rubio._

_-está bien, yo le diré a Miku que te vea en la azotea después de clases-_

_-Esta bien…-_

_En ese momento los gemelos amarillos llegaron al salón, y comenzó la clase._

_~En la tarde~_

_Len ya se encontraba en la azotea, esperando a Miku. El rubio no podía estar más nervioso._

_-¿len?-escucho una voz detrás de él._

_El rubio se dio vuelta para ver a la dueña de la dulce voz._

_-M..Miku-nee-susurro el rubio._

_-rin me dijo que querías decirme algo, y que nos encontráramos aquí-_

_-asi…etto…yo bueno..-decia el rubio muy nervioso sonrojándose-miku-nee t-tu…me..g..-pauso un momento y se puso a pensar…_

_-"y si ella me rechaza? ¿Qué hare? Si ella no siente lo mismo por mi, seguro se alejara, NO SE QUE DIABLOS PASARIA CONMIGO SI ELLA SE ALEJA DE MI!" –pensaba el rubio atemorizado_

_-¿si?-_

_-bueno..he..Miku-nee…me pre..Preguntaba..sí.. ¿Quisieras hacer un dueto conmigo?- dijo finalmente el rubio acobardándose en el último minuto._

_-umm…bueno ¿Por qué no? Casi no hacemos duetos juntos,haci que si-respondió ella._

_-mmm..si-_

_Hubo un silencio incomodo, hasta que el celular de la peli-turquesa comenzó a sonar._

_-¿hola?-hablaba por el teléfono-umm…si.. ¿Ahora?. Pero estoy con len…bueno ,ok te veo en 5 minutos- y con eso termino la llamada._

_-lo siento len ,pero tengo que irme-se disculpó la chica de coletas-luego nos vemos-se despidió para luego alejarse de allí._

_Len solo miro como la chica se iba, en ese momento se sentía realmente tonto._

" _¿por que me tiene que pasar esto a mí?. ¿porque simplemente no puedo decirle que la amo?"-pensaba el chico lamentándose._

_*fin del flash back*_

_Días después, Miku iba de regreso a la casa vocaloid, después de una grabación. Pero al cruzar la calle no se dio cuenta de que un camión venia, y este la arrollo. Tenía heridas graves, y ahora se encontraba en coma._

_-Miku-nee- decía entre sollozos Len, ya que los doctores ,le hicieron una pruebas a Miku y confirmaron que ella ya no despertaría._

_-Len…ya nada se puede hacer ella se ira..-decía meiko ,que también intentaba ocultar sus lágrimas._

_Los demás vocaloid también se encontraban en la sala en ese momento._

_-¡No!-grito el chico- ¡ella no puede irse! ¡yo la amo!-gritaba el rubio sin parar._

_Él se acercó dónde estaba Miku aun recostada en la cama._

_-¡Miku –nee! ¡TE AMO! ¡TE AMO! Por favor… ¡NO ME DEJES!-seguía gritando desesperado mientras abrazaba a la chica._

_En ese momento, el ruido de la máquina que controlaba su pulso, se hacía cada vez más rápido._

_-¡NO! – gritaba con lágrimas en los ojos._

_El ruido se hizo más rápido, hasta que ya solo se escuchaba un solo sonido constante, que hizo saber al rubio que ella ya se había ido._

_-¡MIKU!-pego un grito desgarrador mientras era separado del cuerpo de la chica por sus amigos._

_En ese momento, en logro zafarse de sus amigos corrió hacia Miku y la beso._

_-te amo..- dijo en un susurro mientras cubría su rostro con las manos a punto de romper en llanto._

_-yo también te amo…-se escuchó una débil voz decir._

_En ese momento la máquina que media el ritmo cardiaco , comenzó a sonar nuevamente._

_Len levanto la vista, y vio a Miku… ¡estaba viva!._

_El chico se lanzó a abrazarla mientras lloraba, pero ahora eran lágrimas de alegría._

_-¡Miku!- gritaron los vocaloid al unísono mientras también la abrazaban._

_-Miku-nee-…_

_Después de eso llegaron los doctores, a hacerles una revisión a Miku. Cuando ya se podían admitir visitas de nuevo, Len fue el primero en verla a solas._

_El silencio era algo incómodo, pero pronto Miku decidió romperlo._

_-¿es verdad?-pregunto Miku_

_-¿Qué cosa?-el rubio la miro confundido, sin entender._

_-¿es verdad que me amas?-_

_Len se sonrojo, pero luego sonrió._

_-si…te amo Miku-nee-_

_-yo también Len- _

_Y en ese momento los dos se miraron a los ojos, mientras iban acercando su rostro, cada uno perdido en los ojos del otro. Se besaron, cuando se separaron ninguno de los dos decía nada, pues no hacían falta palabras. Solo se dedicaron a sonreírse el uno al otro._

_~Tres meses después~_

_-Miku-chan! ¿Lista para nuestra cita?- gritaba Len muy contento_

_-ya estoy lista, Len-kun!-_

_-te ves hermosa Miku-chan-decía el chico mirando tiernamente a su novia._

_-gracias- sonrió Miku_

_-nos vamos-pregunto Len con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_-claro que si- correspondió Miku de la misma manera._

_La pareja salió de la casa, rumbo a su cita en quién sabe dónde, lo importante es que ellos ahora estaban juntos, y tenían un futuro lleno de sorpresas por vivir….._

_FIN_


End file.
